Leedsichthys
Leedsichthys= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=600 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=400 2400 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=N/A |moistness = TBA |desc = Leedsichthys was a massive fish that lived in the oceans of the middle Jurassic period to the late Cretaceous. |height=25 FT |length=48 FT |weight=0 LBS}} Information Leedsichthys ate krill but in Dinosaur Simulator, their diet is fish, like all other aquatic 'dinosaurs' in Dinosaur Simulator. It is a massive fish that lived in the oceans of the middle Jurassic period to the late Cretaceous. Design The Leedsichthys(leed-sick-this) or Leed is a large light grey-colored fish with a sandy yellow underbelly and black eyes. It also has light yellow spots on its body and a ring around its eye. It resembles a shark with pectoral fins and is missing a central dorsal fin, instead having a smaller dorsal fin further down the body. The name Leedsichthys means Leed's fish. Trivia *Leedsichthys is the biggest fish of all time, as it dwarfed today's whale shark. And Leedsichthys is the biggest 'Bony fish'. * |-|Classic Leedsichthys = 263x263px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=Robux (Gamepass) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=400 2400 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = TBA |desc=TBA |height=25 FT |length=48 FT |weight=0 LBS}} Design The Leedsichthys or Leed is a colossal-sized cream-colored fish with a red mouth and black eyes. It resembles a shark with pectoral fins and is missing a central dorsal fin, instead having a smaller dorsal fin further down the body. Trivia *Due to its blocky and old model it is very hard to move around. |-|Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys = 263x263px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=400 2400 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = TBA |desc=TBA |height=25 FT |length=48 FT |weight=0 LBS}} Information Krill Vaccuum Leedsichthys' name is a reference to the feeding methods of modern day whales, inhaling large clouds of krill floating in the water. It has a small buff with a +3 in speed. Design It's light blue with a tan yellow underbelly, with grayish-brown fins, and black gills. It also has a very slim body, with little tan yellow spots around its body. Its mouth is pink in color with a yellow ring around its black eyes. |-|Island Mimic Leedsichthys = 263x263px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=Limited |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=400 2400 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = TBA |desc=TBA |height=25 FT |length=48 FT |weight=0 LBS}} Information The Island Mimic Leedsichthys is a skin with a shape similar to that of the Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys, the other Leedsichthys skin with the speed buff. It doesn't get any buffs. It's sometimes used just to show off looks, as it is a cool skin even though it lacks animations. Design It looks like that of a island as suggested by its name. Its green land and brown with a underbelly layer of gray rocks, likely representing the grass and earth/ground. There is a small tree growing on the lower half of its back, with small gray rocks on its head. It's dorsal fin is increased in size, like a rock covered in grass. There are also small green vines crawling down the end of its body. |-|IN REAL LIFE= ☀''Leedsichthys'' problematicus is a giant member of the Pachycormidae, an extinct group of Mesozoic ray-finned fishes that lived in Europe and South America during the Middle Jurassic period. The first remains of Leedsichthys were identified in the nineteenth century. Especially important were the finds by the British collector Alfred Nicholson Leeds, after whom the genus was named "Leeds' fish" in 1889. As the vertebrae are among the parts that have not been preserved, it is hard to determine the total body length. Estimates have varied wildly. At the beginning of the twentieth century a length of nine meters (thirty feet) was seen as plausible, but by its end Leedsichthys was sometimes claimed to have been over thirty meters (hundred feet) long. Recent research has lowered this to about sixteen meters (fifty feet) for the largest individuals. Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Bony fish Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins